


The City of Angels

by The_distance_from_this_island_to_LA



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_distance_from_this_island_to_LA/pseuds/The_distance_from_this_island_to_LA
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

。

大老遠回到乾爽宜人的洛杉磯，段宜恩想要妳開心一點。

西岸真的適合家居生活，房子裡基本什麼都有：撞球檯、游泳池、紅酒櫃；早上醒來去重訓室鍛鍊後，他基本上就是回到房裡玩電動，妳就隨意看點書，塗鴉或是玩拼圖，或去泳池度過上午。

肚子餓的時候，他會溜出來找零食，或纏著妳問要吃啥；妳最常煎牛排和做奶油馬鈴薯泥，而不管你煮什麼，他總甜甜笑說「好～疵～！」

果然是要和對的人在一起，平凡的家常也特別美滋滋。

午飯呢就開酒來喝，酒杯碰撞發出令人愉悅的清脆聲響，微醺後情人的痴纏與嬉鬧，落地窗灑落的大片陽光，讓你們躺在大理石地板上都覺得好舒服。

穿得非常隨性，光著腳在家裡晃來晃去，常忍不住就想親吻的慾望，像是發情的小兔子，一天做上3-4次是常有的事，水氧機終日透出玫瑰和薰衣草的香氣，除了讓妳更適應加州乾燥的地中海型氣候，也添得家裡氛圍更旖旎。

朋友傳的"walk out naked while your boyfriend is playing games challenge" 妳都不好意思回，說妳分不清段宜恩究竟沉迷電動還是自己。

大概你也不會主動去打擾他吧，唔，除了某次他開語音吵到妳，妳一派慵懶從後環過他，順著胸往下滑到他小腹，再褪下他鬆垮的球褲，湊上前去親吻愛撫他的小兄弟－－果然他立刻安靜了，過不久就拋棄隊友中離。

在電腦桌做實在是硌著不舒服，但他顧不得了，妳點的火。"look at all these marks on me." 你半瞋半怒，他嬉皮笑臉又壓上來: "yes, Mark's on you." 橫說豎說，都歸他。

英文對妳來說不是問題，可交通是。沒有完善大眾運輸的洛城，讓妳只能坐他的副駕，也老擔心他開車太累；

「在家裡待著就好啦～我不想出去」他學著妳的小表情。

最後終於逮到一次grocery shopping 的機會，他硬是開到santa monica，把在副駕上睡著的妳喚醒，"look at the sunset."－他青少年以前生活的城市光影，看上去添了新意－－因為妳。

很久以後，妳還是會想起這個在天使之城度過的初夏，如果首爾的陰鬱讓他成為眉宇間有故事的男人，那洛城就保他永遠年輕。

a luxury getaway in the city of angels.

吃、做、睡。


	2. 南加州從不下雨

有時候你想，不讓段宜恩知道妳也很愛他、其實想要獨佔他，到底是不是沒讓他減輕負擔，反讓他更患得患失而已。

可沒辦法，他幹的是販賣夢想與愛情的生意。

愛情真的是鬼故事，妳想。

「妳試試看這個食譜，做給他吃，給他驚喜，讓他拍照打卡上傳，大家就知道你們在一起啦！」妳看著IG上的網紅分享戀愛小心機，竟有點失落。

不行啊！當初做了多少思想工作才在一起，為了讓自己不在意，妳愈發顯得清冷，配合度雖高，但總流露著一股厭世，一絲一閃而過的悲傷。

段宜恩看著妳若有所思的樣子，好像去了另一個時空，他不禁想：老子明明理想型是狗相女孩，怎麼搞到手的是一隻貓？

洛杉磯一年下雨的日子很少，就剛好遇上了。

雨的嘈雜，讓世界更安靜。

雨滑過窗玻璃是那麼隨心所欲，不像你們的愛情，要一直很小心。

肢體更勝言語，能讓戀人方便確認心跳的聲音。

所有的精神戀愛都是紙上談兵——於是肉體關係成為最直接的證明。

。

妳明明心不在焉，身體卻非常習慣他的靠近，不用什麼前戲了——他拉開妳的腿剛插入的時候，妳舒服地仰起頭，這時段宜恩突然說「看著我」，妳疑惑歪頭看向他，以為他要講什麼，但因為他下身更深入的律動，妳眼神開始飄散，他又說了一次「看著我」，妳問他幹嘛，他沒回答，而且臉上也沒什麼表情，就只是盯著妳，下半身毫無顧忌地進入，妳眼睛瞇起來咬著下唇，但馬上又被他叫了回來；一直要妳看著他，像是妳眼裡只能有他，又像是命令妳「好好看著現在跟妳做愛的人是誰」。

然後開始抽插，不是緩緩地讓妳適應的那種，是很快很大力直接衝刺，妳全身緊繃下意識低頭看向插入的地方，都還來不及害羞，突然他空出一隻手，用力捏著妳的臉頰把妳臉抬起，整個身體壓低欺上來然後一個字一個字慢慢說「看—著—我—」

妳只要眼神一失焦，他就會拍打妳的臉頰、重複一樣的話，妳於是被迫一直盯著他，妳愛慕的、羞恥的表情，肯定被他看得清清楚楚－－這樣的性愛讓妳喘不過氣，那是超越肉體滿足的，只是四目相接而已，妳卻覺得什麼事都無所謂了，這個人已經擁有我了，而妳只要看著他就足夠了。他嘴角微微翹起，笑得超好看，妳迷離盯著他嘴邊的痣，有點忍受不住嗚咽出聲，整個過程大概不過半刻鐘吧，他可能也沒料到妳會這麼快高潮，把手臂撐在妳耳朵兩旁，妳整個人被禁錮在他懷裡，他用差一點就要讓妳痛的力道抓住妳的頭髮讓妳一邊高潮一邊看著他，妳聽見他用有點壓抑的聲音問妳

「妳是誰的？」

聽到這句妳就哭了，眼淚一出眼眶就被他吻去，妳回他「你的」「我是你的」說完他便低頭與妳接吻，妳閉著眼喘氣，覺得好滿足，覺得霸道的他真的好令人融化，但同時又好難過，真的好喜歡這個人，可是沒辦法告訴他妳有多喜歡他——。

他沒領過月薪，但他知道按月給你匯款，即使妳從來沒動到過；

他看藝術片會睡著，可是他還願意開車載妳還陪妳進去看；在妳不小心掉眼淚的時候捏捏妳的手，遞上紙巾，借妳肩膀，散場的時候和你一起等credit跑完。

他沒什麼想法或是小心思，老忘記你們交往的紀念日也會忘記妳的生日，但是每個月來例假的時候，爐上總有一鍋紅糖水，冰箱裡總會有巧克力。

他喜歡在車上放的音樂妳一點都不感興趣，可是妳坐在副駕總安穩睡到口水直流。

你對電玩一竅不通，但他準備通宵打電玩之前，總是先陪妳躺一會，聊聊天。

他不愛看書，但他滑板玩得很好，喜歡極限運動。

他話不多，可是做愛的時候很愛確認妳是不是舒服、有沒有開心，問到妳都要害羞了

他不大會說中文，可是他知道怎麼在館子點到妳喜歡的菜。

。

他是很多人的夢中情人，在妳身邊的時候卻是自然到不行。妳喜歡的是他卸下明星人設的樣子——他的鬍渣和素顏無妝髮。

想想一切都是夢也無所謂，不能光明正大也沒關係，明天就分手也不可惜——他是邱比特，妳是沒有好奇心的小賽姬。


End file.
